


夏風に紛れて

by nekoaneki



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoaneki/pseuds/nekoaneki
Summary: 馬術部員のレオンと弓道部員のタクミ。甘酸っぱいレオンくんの初恋。タクミは鈍感気味。乗馬と射法の描写を頑張りました。好きな子はやっぱ馬で攫いたいよね！！
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Kudos: 3





	夏風に紛れて

８月。陽炎の揺らめくアスファルトを踏みしめながら、レオンは日本の夏の暑さに辟易としていた。

「なんだってこんな時期に日本に来なくちゃいけないんだ…」

日傘を持ってきて正解だったけど、暑さばかりはどうしようもない。手でぱたぱたと風を送りながら滴る汗を拭う。  
目的の場所へはもう少し。レオンは、芝生に変わった地面の先、長く伸びる馬場へと歩みを進めた。

馬場には、朱の房飾りを纏った馬と狩装束に身を包んだ射手が何人かおり、周囲には見物客と思しき人だかりができていた。

ーーー馬術の一環ですから、勉強になりますよ

僕の所属する馬術部の顧問からそう勧められ、遠路遥々、日本の流鏑馬を見聞に来たというわけだ。  
ただ、それだけで日本に行かせるのは学校としてはもったいないということで、急遽、二学期から日本の高校へ留学することになったのだ。おそらく僕の代わりに本国に送られた日本の学生がいるだろうが、あいにくそんなことに興味はなかった。

祝詞が詠まれ、射手が跨った馬が馳せ出る。第一の射手が扇を投げ揚げ、流鏑馬開始の合図となった。

番えられた矢は引き絞られ、一つ目の的を射貫く。続いて二枚目、三枚目も。  
射手が一人射終わる毎に次の者が馬を出す。全部で５騎。馬術の見聞に意識を集中していた僕は、３番手に進み出てきた人物の姿に目を奪われた。

その人は美しく長い白銀の髪をなびかせ颯爽と馬場を駆け出した。矢を打ち起こし、素早く引き絞ると小気味よい音を立てて一つ目の的を射た。矢をさした箙（えびら）から流れるように矢を取り番えると二の的を射、よく狙いをつけて三の的も見事に射貫いた。

続いて二人、熟練の者が続き一連の儀が終わったわけだが、僕はずっと、あの人のことを見ていた。  
笠、という帽子のようなものを被っているせいで顔は見えないが、きっととても美しいひとなのだろう。髪が長いし、女性だろうか。腕も確か。他は男ばかりの中、清涼感のある佇まい。日本には素晴らしい女性がいるのだな。それを知れただけでも日本にやってきた甲斐があった、と思えるくらいには僕は感銘を受けていた。

射手達が引き上げていく。どうしても気になって、僕はそっとそれを追った。

ーーーーー

馬から降り、綾藺笠（あやいがさ）を脱ぐ。暑い。こめかみから顎を伝った汗をハンカチで拭う。少し貼りついた髪を手で払い、首元に滲んだ汗を拭っていると、師範から声をかけられた。

「だいぶ上達したな。あとは揚鞭の練度を上げていけば上手の者として出ることも叶うだろう」  
「いえ…僕はまだ…」  
「はっはっ、そう謙遜するな。そういう謙虚なところが君のいいところでもあるが…もう少し自分の才能を認めてもいいんだぞ？」  
「まだまだです。もっと練習していかないと」  
「なんにせよ、向上心のあることは良いことだ。無理のないように励みなさい」  
「はい。ありがとうございます」

礼をして見送る。ふと視線を感じて振り返ると、一人の少年がこちらを見ていた。  
金色の髪。外国の人だろうか。いまの日本では金髪くらい珍しくないけど、彫りの深い顔立ちが日本人という可能性を打ち消していた。

「君、どこから入ってきたの？ここは見学者が立ち入るところでは」  
「男…の人…」  
「は？」  
「女の人かと思って…」  
「…ああ、そう」

タクミは自身の髪を見る。この長い髪のせいで女性に間違えられることは少なくない。顔立ちも幼げで中性的なため、声を聞いてようやく男だと気づかれる、そんなことはよくあった。

「あ…、す、すみません。初対面の方に対して失礼でしたね」

慌てて謝るレオンに、タクミは、ふっ、と笑って、気にしないでください、と言った。

「それじゃ、僕は支度があるので…」  
「あ、すみません。引き留めてしまって」

軽く会釈しながら奥へ去っていくタクミを見送ってから、レオンはその場を後にした。

ーーーーー

９月１日。新学期が始まった。レオンはこれから通うことになる男子校の教室へ向かっていた。相変わらず蒸し暑い。気休め程度に手で顔を仰ぎ、担任の後に続いて教室に入った。入るや否や視線が僕に集まり、一部ひそひそと話す声が聞こえる。

「おはよう。えー、静かにしなさい。今日は皆さんに新しいクラスメイトを紹介します」

先生が僕を紹介する。名前など基本的なことを話してもらってから、僕は自己紹介をした。

「馬術の見聞を広めるためこちらの学校に転校してきました。その関係で部活は馬術部に所属します。日本の文化にはまだ明るくないので、いろいろとお世話になるかもしれませんが」

言って、クラスメイトを一望していると、一人の視線とかち合った。長い白灰色の髪。驚いた顔。あの時の彼に違いなかった。

「…どうぞよろしく」

少し間が空いてしまったが、不自然でない程度に取り繕って挨拶をしめる。空いている席ならどこでもいいということで、僕は彼の隣の席を選んだ。何食わぬ顔で席に着く僕をまじまじと見ていた彼は、僕が視線を向けるとさっと顔を正面に正した。

「また会ったね。よろしく」  
「う、うん。こちらこそ、よろしく」

もう授業が始まるので小声で挨拶する。視線だけこちらに向けて応えた彼は、すぐに目を逸らす。恥ずかしがりなのかな。あの日の堂々とした様子とまた違う一面。小さく笑うと僕も正面に視線を移した。

ーーーーー

休み時間。次は移動教室ということで教材をまとめて席を立つ。顔を上げると彼がこちらを見て待っていた。

「教室。わからないだろうから僕が案内するよ」

ついてきて、そう言って歩き出す彼を追って僕は歩き出した。

「ありがとう。…えっと」  
「タクミ」  
「名前？」  
「そう」

言葉少なに交わされる会話。でも不思議と突き放したような感じはしなかった。おそらく人付き合いが得意な方ではないだろう。それなのに自分に世話を焼こうとしてくれている。優しい人だ。レオンはそう思った。

そうして、時間が過ぎ、放課後になった。

「今日はありがとう。助かったよ」  
「僕も、数学で助けてもらったし。お互い様だよ」

教材を鞄にしまい、席を立つ。

「部室の場所、わかる？」  
「うん。そのために来たようなものだから、最初に案内されたよ」

どちらからともなく歩き出し、教室を出る。

「それじゃ、また明日」  
「あ、部活、見ていかない？」  
「僕も部活あるから…」  
「そっか。弓道部？」  
「うん」

それじゃ、と言って彼は反対方向に歩いて行く。高く結った髪が右に左に、揺れる。

馬のしっぽみたい。  
なんだか可愛らしくて、僕はくすりと笑うと歩き出した。

ーーーーー

しん、と静まり返った射場。タクミは一人立ち、矢を番えていた。視線は的を捉え、胸の前で弧を描くように両拳を持ち上げる。ゆっくりと弓を引き分けながら下ろす。きりきりと矢を引き絞り、放つ。 

ぱしん

矢が的に当たる小気味よい音が響いた。汗がこめかみを伝い、顎の先から雫となって落ちた。残心を終えてから、直る。射場には影が射している。そろそろ片付けて帰らなければ。

ふと気配を感じて振り返る。そこには、射場の入口からこちらを見るレオンの姿があった。

「レオン…。君…」  
「ご、ごめん。集中しているようだったから、声をかけてはいけないと思って」

覗き見るようなことしてごめん、とレオンは慌てて謝る。

「いや、いいんだけど。よくここがわかっ、いて！」

レオンのところに向かいながら左手で汗を拭ったタクミが声を上げた。

「ど、どうしたの？」  
「指を…」

見ればタクミの親指には薄っすらと赤い線ができ、血がにじんでいる。

「矢羽根が掠ったんだ」

ごく浅い傷はかえって鋭い痛みを伴う。じくじくとした痛みに、タクミの顔が微かに歪む。レオンはタクミの手を取ると、汗で沁みる傷口にその唇を寄せた。

「え…」

親指に柔らかい感触を感じたかと思うと、温かい湿りが傷を包んだ。レオンが親指に口付け、傷口を舐めている。ちろちろと舌が動き、少しくすぐったい。湿りを帯びた傷からは痛みが消えた。

「どう？痛くなくなった？」  
「う、うん…。えっと…」

親指から唇を離したレオンから目を逸らして、言いづらそうにタクミは聞く。

「その…外国…では、…こういうの…普通なの…？」

その顔は少し赤い。

「あ…、う、うん…まあ、そんなとこ」

ほんとうはそんなことないけど。君だからそうした。自然とそうしてしまったのだけど。レオンは心の中で呟きながら、そっと、手をタクミに返した。

普通なわけ、ないよな…。でも、不思議と悪い気はしなかった。なんでだろ。タクミは痛みの消えた傷を見ながら、心の中で呟いた。

沈黙が流れる。タクミは相変わらず恥ずかしそうに明後日の方向に視線を彷徨わせているし、レオンはレオンで髪を触ったり落ち着かない。

「「あ、あの」」

２つの声が重なる。視線が交わる。

「なに？いいよ、先に言って」

タクミは少し笑うと、矢取りをし安土に向かいながらレオンに譲る。

「あ…、うん。えっと…月末土曜って空いているかい？」  
「月末？うん、今月は予定なかったと思う。どうしたの？」  
「もしよければ、馬で早駆けしない？馬術の練習で使わせてもらってる牧場があるんだけど」  
「馬か…」  
「…気乗りしない？」  
「いや…確かに流鏑馬で馬には乗るけども、そんなに長くは乗ったことなくて」

まっすぐ走らせるだけだから、ていうか走ってもらってる？みたいな、と言いながら射場に戻ってきたタクミは、矢を片付けるとレオンに背を向けて袴の上を脱ぐ。背を向けているとはいえ、なんともないように少し焼けた肌が晒され、レオンは咄嗟に後ろを向いた。頬が赤い。

「そ、そっか。それなら僕が教えてあげるよ。きっと楽しいと思う」  
「いいの？ありがとう」

袴の帯を解く音がする。さっき後ろを向いておいてよかった。パサリと袴が落ち、制服のズボンに脚を通す音。

「あんまり気にしないんだね」  
「なにが？」  
「…その…着替え」  
「ああ、男同士だし別にいいかと思って」

ごめん、気にした？と問うタクミ。

「あ…いや、大丈夫だよ。…変なところで大胆なんだな」  
「え？」  
「ううん！なんでもないよ」

着替え終わった気配に、少し忙しい鼓動を落ちつけながらレオンは振り返った。

ーーーーー

数日が経ち、二人の仲は順調に親しくなっていった。  
そして月末の土曜日。二人は牧場で馬を引いている。

「うわあ…広い牧場だね」  
「今日は僕たちだけだから、周りを気にせず乗れるよ」

レオンはタクミが引いてきた白馬を柵に繋ぐ。

「まずは僕の後ろに乗って、バランスとか感覚を体験してみて？」

お前は少し待っててね、と白馬の顔を撫でてから自分が引いてきた黒馬に跨ると馬上から手を差し伸べる。タクミがその手を取ると、レオンは力強く引き上げた。

「驚いた。結構力あるんだな」  
「まあね。あと、馬の駆動は脚にあるから後ろはとても揺れる。だから慣れない人は前に乗せるものだけど、タクミは掴まっているだけの力もあるし、馬は全く初めてでもないからこっちで大丈夫」  
「へぇ、知らなかった」

感心した様子のタクミに、レオンは少し得意げに笑ってから手綱を握りなおす。

「それじゃ、まず歩かせるから掴まってて」  
「どこに掴まってればいい？」  
「この辺」

レオンが自身の腰を差す。タクミは少しゆとりをもってレオンの腰に腕を回した。

「もっとしっかり掴まっておかないと、顎打つよ」 「こ、こう？」

ぎゅっと腰に回された腕に力がこもる。背中に体温を感じて、少しどきりとした。

「うん…これくらいで大丈夫。それじゃ駈足から」

軽快なテンポで始まったタンデム。ぱかぱかと蹄の鳴る音。爽やかな夏風。  
牧場を一周終わる頃、レオンはタクミに声をかける。

「そろそろギャロップに移ろうと思うんだけど」  
「いいよ」  
「じゃあ、いくよ！」  
「わっ」

馬が風を切って走り出す。タクミは咄嗟にレオンの背中にしがみついた。やはり後ろは揺れる。しかし、普段は的しか見ていない目に、過ぎ去る景色は新鮮で。しっかりとしがみつきながらも、首を動かしていろいろな方向に視線を巡らせた。

レオンは思い出していた。小さいころ憧れていた白馬の王子。いまではそんな子どもみたいな夢は見ていないけれど。

「初恋の人は乗せて走りたいと思ってたんだよね…。このまま攫ってみたり…なんてね」  
「なにー？よく聞こえないんだけどー？」  
「んー？」

（さすがに言えるわけないよね）

もう少し仲良くなって、成長したら。彼は一緒に母国に来てくれたりするだろうか。

「それまでにいろいろと策は考えないとな」

僕が得意な計算は数学的なものだけじゃないよ？白馬の王子らしからぬ不敵な笑み。あるいは姫を攫う闇の騎士か。そんなことも露知らず。タクミの瞳は夏の日差しを受けて、無垢な輝きを宿すのだった。

夏風に紛れて・終


End file.
